


All Or Nothing

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [209]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He doesn’t know if they’ve been staring at each other for five minutes or fifty. He isn’t even sure if either of them has uttered another word since Sam appeared on his doorstep and voiced her question.Do you want this?





	All Or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be stuck on a _Threads_ loop at the moment...
> 
> Written for ‘All Or Nothing Day’ (26 July), a day for people to “break through their barriers, ignore the fears that hold them back, and make that big commitment to a better life.”

He doesn’t know if they’ve been staring at each other for five minutes or fifty. He isn’t even sure if either of them has uttered another word since Sam appeared on his doorstep and voiced her question.

_Do you want this?_

He knows the answer already, but what he should say and what he wants to say are two slightly different things. He wants nothing more than to close the distance between them, take her in his arms and tell her that he loves her, but eight years of rules and regulations; eight years of denying himself the one thing he’s only ever wanted in that time, is hard to just throw by the wayside.

That, and he’s also acutely aware that she’s still vulnerable. She’s in mourning, having just lost her father, but also her fiancé and whilst a part of him isn’t exactly upset to see the cop out of the picture, it does affect him if it affects Sam.

_Do you want this?_

Her question echoes in his mind. He does, but neither of them knows what the future holds for them now that the Goa’uld and Replicators have been defeated, and even though Jack had already picked retirement, Hammond and President Hayes have other ideas. He can’t leave the Program yet, and he has a sneaking suspicion that Sam won’t be allowed to leave either. But he would never, ever make her give up her career for him, or force her into a job that she would hate just so they could be together.

There is, however, a loophole. One they can take advantage of and it won’t be easy but it’s the best option they have.

"Do you want this, Jack?" she repeats.

The universe, it seems, has finally taken their side.

“Hell, yeah,” he eventually whispers as he takes a slow step forward. “But before we go any further, Carter – _Sam,_ ” he quietly corrects. “You have to know that I’m all in here.”

He holds her gaze and waits for her to process the information and then she’s just inches away from him and she smiles.

“That’s good to know,” she whispers, her lips brushing against his, “because it’s all or nothing for me too.”


End file.
